Das ist Leben
by Hikari2Yami
Summary: When their world is destroyed, a group of explorers set out to find Lost Jerusalem, and fufill the promise that they made to friends. ShionxAllen, JrxMOMO, Post Xenosaga 3


Well! Hikari2Yami is back, with several fanfics! My other fanfics I've lost the motivation to write, and this one I've pretty much lost as well, but I might continue it if enough pressure me.

Rate and review and what not! 

* * *

**Chapter One : Es geht weiter  
**

The girl was faint to his eyes, but he could recognize that brown hair, those brown eyes that had gazed at him in wonder, in happiness. No… they hadn't always gazed at him like that. Sometimes it was in worry, in worry of what he was, of what he was going to become. He felt two sides of him as he looked on at her, mixed feelings. Both loved her, but one questioned just how he loved her, while the other hated her at the same time, with a faint loathing of a past that was impossible to get rid of.

Then, the girl changed, to another girl, almost identical. Pink hair was disguised by a beret, and the same brown eyes gazed at him in the same way. Now, his feelings changed on both sides of him. One side was filled with a faint regret, and disgust, while the other was filled with a huge love and adoration, that was confused, a lot like a child's first crush.

Then…

* * *

"JUNIOR!"

"WHAAA!"

The red headed boy fell out of his bed in shock, landing on the floor face first. He groaned slightly, while hearing a woman-like laugh above him. He looked up.

A woman was snickering behind a hand, a certain brown haired, blue-green eyed someone. His blue eyes narrowed.

"You could've knocked Shion."

"I did, lazy bones, and Mary tried screaming through the door. Finally, I just got the guts to come in and wake you up." the woman named Shion replied, snickering. "You were sleeping as sound as a baby, I swear."

"And enjoying it, thanks!" Junior snapped, picking himself up off the ground. He then realized that he was wearing only the pants that he had fallen asleep in the night before, and glared at Shion. "Mind leaving while I change?"

"Sure." Shion said, chuckling. "Then get up to the bridge, Matthews wants to talk with you."

Shion left the men's dorm, and Junior caught a sight of Mary bent over in laughter and Shelley snickering a bit in the hallway, before he groaned and flopped onto his bed.

Perhaps now is the appropriate time to explain what has happened, and how these friendships had started. It all began with a woman named Shion Uzuki, and her project KP-X, codename, KOS-MOS. It was a project to build a anti-Gnosis system. Gnosis were a hostile alien race, who had been brought into existence, and it seemed it's only ambition was to kill human beings. KOS-MOS was an android with a system capable of fighting the Gnosis.

It was believed that the Gnosis were brought into existence by a device called the Zohar, an ancient relic from Earth. This relic caused humans to escape from Earth into space, which brings us to where we are today.

As Shion, her assistant Allen Ridgeley, and a crew of engineers were working on the software for KOS-MOS on a military ship called the Woglinde, they were also transporting a copy of the Zohar, a Zohar Emulator, as well. The Gnosis attacked the Woglinde, wanting this Emulator, and Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS had to abandon ship.

They got picked up by a freighter called the Elsa, which was where they met the person Matthews that Shion just talked about, and his crew, Tony, Hammer and chaos. Many other events happened, which will be explained later, but through these events, they met this boy who called himself Junior. He was one of the directors of the Kukai Foundation, and the captain of a ship called the Durandal, which was powered by these Zohar Emulators.

But, more will be explained in due time…

Junior slipped on a black shirt, and over that, a dark blue overcoat. He slipped on black pants, and black shoes, and then ran out of the men's dorm.

He was in the hallway of the Elsa, and he turned left, running down the hallway and past the female's dorm. He ran up a ramp, and past a couple of droids, a bunny and a robot, who were talking to each other. He ran to a door, and hit a button, which revealed the door to lead to the bridge.

"Hey, what I miss?" Junior asked, as he ran out onto the bridge.

A lot of people were there. Over in a high seat was the captain, Captain Matthews. He used to be under Junior's control at the Kukai Foundation, but after a huge series of events, that could mostly be forgotten. The Kukai Foundation was no more. Junior just didn't have the heart to run it by himself, not after his brother, Gaignun, had died. He had been the co-director.

Not to mention the fact that the Kukai Foundation had probably been destroyed in the Gnosis phonemon that had happened only a few months ago.

The person under him was a young navigator named Hammer. A complete geek that could be a little creepy at times, (For all who have played the Xenosaga 1, I am referring to when he said the "dead chick was cute".) he was still a fun person to bug. And he did his job well.

Beside him was a friend of Junior's, Shion Uzuki. A lot of things had happened to this young woman, and he could really connect with what happened to her through-out her life. He knew what it was like. She was currently bent over the console, talking with Hammer and charting their next course.

Looking down the bridge, he saw Tony, the pilot. A ladies man, but a really cool guy, and a complete show-off. However, he was fun, and he did his job well as well, so he was usually kept around, and appreciated when his flying got them out of a sticky situation.

At the second navigation console, sat a blonde man. Allen Ridgeley, the man who was Shion's assistant. Now, it wasn't quite known if they were officially dating (if you could call being stuck on this ship dating), or whether they just had feelings for each other right now, but it was inevitable, that after all that they had been through, they were going to be spending a lot of their time together.

Two girls, one blonde, the other purple haired, walked out from the corner, and smiled.

"Little Master." the purple haired one said quietly, while the blonde grinned.

"Little Masta', we thought ya was gonna sleep tha' day away!" Mary, the blonde, said with a grin.

"Oh…" Junior's eyes narrowed. "Get me an alarm clock, and I'll see what I can do."

"No can do Little Masta'. Ya left yers on tha' Durandal."

"Was a joke Mary." Junior said sourly. "Any reason why Shion just came to scream at me?"

Shelley smiled a bit. "Well, we figured out through an unexpected electromagnetic transmission that we're still within talking range of the Dammerung."

Junior blinked. "Come again?"

"MOMO's on the line. She wanted to talk to you before we went away on our mission."

* * *

MOMO Mizrahi was feeling a little put down, as she watched the Elsa fly out of the port.

And now, about a few days later, she was sick with worry.

"MOMO?"

MOMO opened her eyes, and sat up in her bed, looking around her room. The male voice had come from behind the doorway. She yawned a bit. She must've fallen asleep. She shouldn't have done that.

"Hiya Ziggy, door's open!" she said in a cheery voice, masking her worry and tiredness, and reached for her hair brush on her bedside table. She heard her door open with a pneumatic hiss, and heard it close again. She turned around.

A man was standing the doorway, holding a tiny white puppy. The man looked like a half man, half machine. The majority of his body was made up of metal, and the only human like things that could be shown were his head, his neck, and one ungloved hand, which was usually gloved. The puppy looked rather rough looking, and if you hadn't ever seen the dog, you would've thought that he had been slammed in the sides of the face by the man's gigantic foot. MOMO gasped.

"Alby! Oh, I'm sorry Ziggy, did he wake you?" MOMO squeaked, running over and retrieving the dog out of Ziggy's arms. Ziggy shook his head.

"No. I was just waking up when he ran in."

MOMO put on a cute frown, and put the dog down on her bed. "Now Alby, what have I told you about bugging Grandpa Ziggy? It's not nice, and you should stay in here unless with me, understand?" she scolded, shaking a finger in front of the dog's nose all the while.

Ziggy frowned slightly. "Grandpa Ziggy?"

MOMO smiled shyly. "What, don't like it?"

"It… sounds odd."

"So does Ziggy, but you let me call you that." MOMO teased.

"Yes, well…" Ziggy smiled, shaking his head a bit, as he remembered the first time he had met the little girl…

"So… who are you?" the little pink haired girl asked, as they hid in the office, as the squadron of U-TIC soldiers went rushing past, looking for the girl.

The blonde haired cyborg frowned, watching them silently. Then, he spoke. "I am a Ziggurat 8 model."

"Hmm… but… that makes you sound like a Realian, like me." the girl said, frowning. Then, she brightened up. "I know, I'll call you Ziggy!"

". . . Ziggy?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. "It sounds better than Ziggurat 8, you'd think you were a robot or a Realian or something!"

"Hmm…"

After that, they had escaped the compound, barely, and had been picked up by the Elsa in their escape. There, they met Shion, Allen, the crew of the Elsa, KOS-MOS and chaos. Ziggy shook his head.

"Yes, it was silly."

MOMO smiled a bit. "Yeah… I'm a bit older though now."

Ziggy raised an eyebrow. "And this should make you change, why?"

MOMO grinned. "I'm just saying!" She smiled. "So, anything else other than Junior's puppy escaping?"

The dog, Alby, had originally been Junior's. He had found him after his twin brother, Albedo, had died. Alby seemed to have helped with the healing process of Junior's heart, and he was really fond of the dog. But, he couldn't take him to where he was going, so he had left him to MOMO to take care of, until they saw each other again. MOMO liked to think of it as Junior's excuse to come back when she was sad.

Ziggy nodded. "Your mother and Doctus would like you to get up and help. It's nearly 10:00 Second Miltian time."

MOMO gasped. "Oh my goodness, I did sleep in didn't I? I'll be right out." she said in a panic, rushing for the shower.

Ziggy looked down at the dog. "Alby, I have come to the conclusion that MOMO tries to do too much." he muttered as he heard the shower start up in the next room.

Alby barked in a affirmative reply.

She came running onto the research ward of the Dammerung, wearing her red beret and red dress and red boots, and panted.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have slept so late." she muttered, running to her console.

"It's alright." a woman with short brown hair replied, smiling motherly like at MOMO. "We were just getting started dear. Where's Ziggy?"

"I don't know Momma, he should be coming in a moment." MOMO said, biting her lip. She had matured fast over the past few months, and had taken to calling her mother not Mommy, but Momma, which she thought was a little more mature than calling her Mommy like some little kid. She wasn't a little kid. People kept telling her that she was a bright, intelligent woman. She had to live up to that.

Another woman was standing in the corner, a really big one, who looked just a little younger than Momma. She had on black goggles with blue dots, and she certainly looked like the technological type. This was the head of Scientia, Doctus, and Scientia was an organization who had once been an anti-UMN group, but now that the UMN had been destroyed during the latest Gnosis phonemon, they worked to set up a new network in which to teleport and send transmissions, one identical to the UMN. It just wasn't convenient to not have the UMN network, or something equivalent to it. She was right now frowning. "We can't wait for the cyborg, we have some serious discussion to do."

MOMO glared. "We wait for Ziggy, Doctus, he has just as much right to be here as anyone."

"He's not as specialized as we are in the technology field, Realian."

MOMO's mother, Juli Mizrahi, sighed. "Doctus, MOMO, enough."

MOMO looked away. She didn't like the woman much, but Shion said that she would be able to help MOMO with creating a new network, and she was very dependable once you gained her trust, so she supposed she'd have to put up with her for now.

Three people came into the room. One was Ziggy, which MOMO was glad for, and the other two were two Japanese engineers, who seemed to be very close. She smiled. Miyuki Itsumi, and her partner, Togashi. They had worked together within Vector, an organization that had disbanded a few months ago when it's leader, Wilhelm, had died. MOMO hadn't liked Wilhelm much, and had had to watch him die, but she was getting over her role in the Gnosis phenomenon reasonably well. It seemed that Ziggy was already recovered, and Momma was closer than she was.

"Well, now that everyone has actually turned up." Doctus said, giving an impatient snort.

"Sorry Doctus! Togashi and I were looking over some theories, when we ran into Ziggy, and-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion Miyuki." Doctus said with a frown. "I was stating a fact, now get into your seat and do kindly shut up." Miyuki bit her lip, and sat down, Togashi sitting beside her, frowning.

MOMO saw Ziggy stand by the door, and saw Doctus look over to her. She was still standing behind her chair.

"Aren't you going to sit Realian?"

MOMO gritted her teeth, and sat down in her seat.

"Thank you." Doctus said frankly, pressing a button on the table.

A holographic image, a really fuzzy one, appeared in the air in front of them. It was really hard to see, so MOMO set her eyesight to magnify x10, and clear image. The humans around her however, were not so fortunate.

"Doctus, I can't even see that, what is it?" Miyuki whined.

"It's a pillar Miyuki." MOMO said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll explain the details." Her one eye went back to Doctus, while the other stayed focused on the image. "What is it Doctus?"

"It may just be a solution to our problem." And for the next hour and a half, Doctus went into a discussion about ancient Earth methods of communication, called "antennas" and "broadcast towers". Some of the terms she used were so archaic that MOMO had trouble placing them in her database. She knew that Doctus had completely lost Miyuki and Togashi a while back, and Momma was struggling to keep up. Ziggy… Well… Ziggy usually just started thinking to himself when these types of lectures went on. It was just better that way. He was a soldier, a bodyguard, the muscles, not a scientist. Though he wasn't stupid, he just didn't bother to get these concepts, they had nothing to do with him.

"So, lemme get this straight." Miyuki muttered. "You want to build a large scale… what was it again?"

"Broadcast tower." MOMO said quietly.

"Right… what she said! And… you want to build it on the inhabited planets, and equip these…"

"Antennas." MOMO filled in.

"What she said! … on ships… and that's how we keep our communications?"

Doctus shook her head. "It's only a short term solution. We need to think about the now right now, and figure out how many humans were spared by the Gnosis phenomenon, then we can think about our long term solution. I hope to eventually establish a form of communication similar to the Internet."

"The… Wha?"

"Internet. An international information network linking computers, accessible to the public via modem links." MOMO recited from her database. "It was a technology established on Earth in the late 20th century, A.D., and became highly popular at the turn of the millennium." MOMO explained.

Doctus looked mildly impressed. "So, Joachim Mizrahi equipped you with some history as well, did he?"

"It's basic fact, Doctus." MOMO replied. "But yes, Daddy did give me an extensive database on the technologies and rituals of Lost Jerusalem."

Doctus turned to Juli. "Your husband was a smart boy."

MOMO bit the inside of her lip and smiled sweetly, but there was slight annoyance behind that smile. Juli nodded.

"Yes Doctus, he was, but perhaps MOMO would know more about that than I would, seeing as she is also his daughter."

Doctus shrugged, which annoyed MOMO slightly more, and turned back to the basic party. "Well, this is only a short term solution."

"Yes, but this solution would require us to go search on planets for survivors, no?" Ziggy asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, before sending nanomachines to build these broadcast towers. If configured the right way, and enough broadcast towers were built at strategic points, the whole star cluster could be connected through broadcast towers. It would certainly be more reliable than electro-magnetic communication." MOMO said in a cheery voice.

"Exactly what I was thinking Realian."

MOMO frowned again. "I have a name Doctus. It's MOMO."

"Yup. Sure."

MOMO growled under her breath, but, as usual, this angry face faded to reveal a small, innocent smile. Behind this smile though, she was thinking, 'I have feelings too… you know?'

Juli placed a hand on her daughter's arm, and gave her a reassuring smile, and MOMO gave her a genuine smile back. Then, Juli turned back to Doctus.

"We should establish for the Dammerung to take us out immediately then. We can do bio scans once we get to a neighbouring planet. Through communications, we have enough knowledge from Helmer that Second Miltia has enough population to be considered a civilization, so we don't have to look there."

MOMO smiled. "Well, we should go there, and start from there at least. That would mean our first stop is the Kukai Foundation."

"Yes, that would." Ziggy said. "We should really check in there, for Junior's sake."

At the sound of Junior's memory, MOMO looked down at her hands. Yes… for Junior's sake.

She did all of this… for her friend's sake, because they had a mission… but mostly… she did it to see Junior's smile.

* * *

Once out of the meeting, MOMO immediately started out for another research ward, thinking she was alone. She put her hands into pockets in her skirt, and frowned, getting lost in her thoughts…

"MOMO!"

She turned around.

Her mother was jogging towards her, looking worried. "Are you alright dear? You look… sad."

"I'm fine Momma, don't worry." MOMO said, trying to smile for her mother.

They walked alongside each other for a bit, and MOMO heard her mother sigh.

"You miss him already, don't you?"

MOMO looked over. "Miss who Momma?"

"Rubedo."

MOMO shook her head. "Junior doesn't like that name Momma, you really shouldn't call him that."

"I don't think he minds it so much now MOMO. He is mostly at peace with himself."

MOMO snorted. "If you ask me, he's all at peace with himself."

Juli laughed lightly. "And you call yourself an Observational Realian." she said quietly.

"Wh-What?" MOMO stammered. "Of course I do, 100-Series is my code number Momma, you know that!"

Juli smiled. "I didn't mean it that way MOMO."

They walked down the hallway in silence again, and MOMO was still thinking about her mother's jab at sarcasm. "Momma, what did you mean-"

"MOMO… do you want to talk to him?" Juli interrupted.

"Well… yes, of course I do!" MOMO said, shocked. What kind of a question was that? He was her best friend!

Juli shook her head. "MOMO, did you know that there's an old electro-magnetic communicator in your desk drawer in your room?"

"Erm…" MOMO blushed. "No, I didn't scan my room yet for anything."

"Well… it's only been a few days, he should still be in range." And with that, Juli walked off.

MOMO watched her go around a corner, took a look at her internal clock, looked where her mother went, and sighed. Then, she smiled a bit.

"Oh… I still have time. Besides… that means no Doctus!" she said gleefully, running back to her room.

She ran into her room, and ran to her desk, opening the first drawer. She was about to slam it shut, when she saw something familiar in it.

An old bracelet. It had a metal wire, and dangling from it was a bullet. It had no marks of being burned there, or screwed there, it was a part of the metal. She smiled a bit. Junior had given that to her one of the first times that they had met.

_"Here! It's for luck!"_

MOMO slipped it onto her wrist, and closed the drawer. She opened the second drawer.

A huge communication console was in there, and she dug it out of the drawer. It was heavy, and she slammed it onto her desk with a huge grunt.

She quickly keyed in a couple of numbers, and then the Elsa's identification number, and waited for a reply.

Within a few seconds, Shion's fuzzy face came into view in a hologram. "MOMO!" the face said, surprised.

* * *

"Hey Shion! How are you guys?"

"Oh, we're good, how about you?"

"Well… Doctus came up with a short term solution to our communications problem, using ancient technology, but no solution for the transportation problem yet. Also, I'm afraid the communications idea won't come into effect until you are well on your way to Lost Jerusalem either."

"That's great though MOMO!" Shion said with a smile. That wasn't the reason why she called.

MOMO looked around for a second. "Where's Junior? I half expected him to be pouncing you by now." she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Still asleep, the sleepy-head." Shion replied. MOMO giggled.

"Look, I'll go get him awake, and I'll leave you with Allen, ok?" Shion said, winking.

"Thanks. Tell him MOMO's lonely, see if that gets him up."

Shion laughed. "Will do."

MOMO saw Shion get out of her seat, and the next second, her boyfriend Allen came into the seat. "Hey!"

"Heya Allen! Long time no see!"

"It's only been a few days, MOMO." the young man replied.

"It feels like a lifetime on my end."

"That bad, huh?" Allen asked, smiling.

MOMO blinked. "Did I say it was bad?"

"No. You've been frowning on and off since you contacted Chief."

"I-I have?" MOMO asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

MOMO looked away. "N-No. Nothing important."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. So, how is it with you guys?" MOMO asked, changing the subject.

"Me personally or all of us?" Allen asked.

"Well…" MOMO smiled. "Both really."

"Well, with us, we're following the co-ordinates that was in your fragmented Y-Data, but from our calculations, it's going to take several years without the UMN."

MOMO shook her head. "Allen, it could take even longer. Daddy always said that that was theoretical co-ordinates. He never had an actual NASA ship to analyze."

"NASA?" Allen asked.

"Oh, I think it stood for National American Space Association or something like that, Daddy wasn't sure. It was one of the original space programs, and a huge help in the escape from Lost Jerusalem, if I remember correctly." MOMO replied.

"Ah… I see. Well, if we run into any NASA engineers out here, we'll be sure to ask for directions." Allen teased.

MOMO giggled. "Allen, that's not like you to crack a joke like that." she grinned. "What happened? Shion finally say yes to a marriage proposal?" she teased back.

"We're planning a June wedding." Allen said sarcastically. "No, MOMO, we've only been officially together for a few months, you know that."

"How's that going, anyway?"

The dreamy smile on Allen's face was all the answer MOMO needed. She giggled louder.

"In the words of Junior, 'JEEZ MAN!'"

"You don't know how much he's told me that."

"You should take his advice. I mean… I know you hit a Gnosis repeatedly for her, but that just gives us the impression that you have a tiny issue."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you haven't talked to Junior since we left?"

"Of course I haven't." MOMO said, giggling. "Where are they anyway?"

"I have no idea, but I'd better get back to work, Matthews is starting to glare at me." Allen said, looking nervous. "He should be here in a few minutes MOMO. You're not too busy are you?"

"I stowed away to my room. Fortunately for me, there's no other 100-Series on the ship, so they shouldn't be able to find me for a bit."

"You wish. Gotta go."

"It's, 'I have to go', or, I've got to go'."

"Enough with the grammar lesson, I hated English." Allen said, walking off.

She sat there for a few minutes in her chair, with her eyes closed. She was fiddling with her bracelet, and had her hand clutched around the bullet, when…

"MOMO?"

* * *

Junior saw the girl open her eyes, and look at him in delight. "JUNIOR!"

"H-Hey." Junior said, smiling back. "How are you? Why the sudden call?"

MOMO shook her head. "I was just feeling somewhat homesick, and figured I should update you all on the situation back here."

"Homesick? But, you're with your mom, and Ziggy." Junior said, not caring about the situation.

MOMO looked away. "It's nice here on the Dammerung, but it isn't the Elsa. You can definitely tell."

"Why?"

"It's… not quite as easy to get along with people who you haven't risked your life with, I've noticed."

Junior's eyes went dark. "Who's been fighting with you?" he asked, a sharp tone in his voice.

MOMO blinked. "Oh no, not official fighting or anything, don't worry-"

"If anyone's not making you feel at home, I'll have a little chat with them before we get out of range."

MOMO sighed. "Junior-"

"Don't Junior me! Who's been fighting with you?"

"I told you, it's not an official fight-"

"And what do you call an official fight?"

MOMO felt slightly nasty. "What you're trained to do. That's what I call a fight."

She suddenly felt horrified that she had said this, but Junior didn't seem to register it. He just paused for a second, which felt like a long second to MOMO, then continued. "Physical fighting sometimes isn't as draining as emotional or verbal fighting."

"Well, it's not exactly a fight, seeing as I haven't shot back a comeback Junior." MOMO said, feeling the heat fade from her face.

"I don't care, who's making you feel bad?"

MOMO looked down. "Doctus." she said under her breath, hoping Junior wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, he did. "Doctus?" he snapped. "What has she done now-"

"Junior!" MOMO protested. She looked frightened. "It's nothing, it's completely stupid, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"What has she done." Junior replied back, no room for argument.

"She didn't do anything. I just don't like how she seems to have no regard for anyone's feelings unless they are pure human." MOMO mumbled.

Junior blinked a bit, and seemed to calm down. "That's all?"

MOMO felt like yelling, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S ALL!', but she didn't. He just didn't seem to understand. Which seemed odd, because usually he did…

"MOMO, she used to taunt me all the time. It's her way of testing character."

MOMO blinked. "She taunted you?"

"Believe me, the last few months having to put up with her and her knowledge of who I was… it was hell." Junior said, grinning. "But don't worry, just show her you're not afraid of her, and she'll back off."

MOMO smiled. He did understand. He understood perfectly.

"So, how did you show her you weren't afraid of her?"

"Showed her my accuracy with a gun, what else?" Junior said, shrugging. MOMO giggled.

"I should've known."

"Of course." Junior winked. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that Allen and Shion will be able to update you on the situation on our end." MOMO said, smiling. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Come back."

"Of course. I've got an old man to taunt, a dog to steal back and a young woman to charm." Junior said, grinning.

MOMO stuck out her tongue. "Quit hitting on me, my sister will get jealous."

"Sakura has probably been twitching in her grave at the stupid stunts I've pulled for a long time MOMO." Junior said casually.

MOMO looked at him sadly. "You will come back, won't you?"

Junior looked into her eyes seriously, and nodded.

"Good…. I believe in you… Rubedo."

With that, Junior saw one tear fall out of MOMO's eye, one tear, that was a window for her sadness that her friends were leaving her behind, and showed her love. His hand reached for her eye, as if to wipe away the tear, then the transmission terminated.

MOMO looked at the console. He must've gone out of range.

She bowed her head, and started to cry.

* * *

Junior's hand shook.

"MOMO…" he whispered.


End file.
